Shadow Moon
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: This is my first Tenchi MuyoUniverse x DBZGT x-over. He disappeared eight years ago without a trace no note, no letter, no trace, not even a warning. *Being Redone*
1. Default Chapter

Shadow Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo/Universe or DBZ/GT.

By: Shadow Kage

Summary: Gohan disappeared eight years ago with no note, no letter, no trace, not even a warning. One day he was gone and hadn't been seen from again. Now someone who resembles him has been spotted leaving and coming to Earth and other planets in the galaxy.

_"blah"_ - Saiyago, **"blah"** - Galactigo, **_"blah"_** - Telepathy

"blah" - English (Juraian), 'blah' - Thought, _'blah'_ - Bond

blah - Location/Time/Flashback/End Flashback

Chapter One: Return of an Old Friend

Masaki Shrine Residence

Tenchi was busy plowing the fields as he listened in the distance to Ayeka and Ryoko fighting again. He was so tired of listening to them fight that he was very tempted to just leave Earth and start a life somewhere else. As he went back to plowing the field he noticed something resembling a shooting star coming towards the fields.

'Oh man, not in the fields, I just finished plowing them,' thought Tenchi.

However at the last few minutes the ship decelerated and landed gently in the field. This caught Tenchi's attention as the ships hatch opened and a man who looked to be a little older than him stepped out.

"Are you Prince Tenchi Masaki of Jurai?" asked the man.

"That depends on who's asking," replied Tenchi absent mindedly.

"I am Ashura Moon," he replied. "I am the number one Bounty Hunter and Mercenary in the galaxy."

"Ashura Moon, huh? Well I have one thing to say about that," said Tenchi.

"Really, and what would that be?" asked Ashura.

"…"

"…"

"Welcome back old buddy," said Tenchi giving him a firm hand shake.

"It's good to be back, Tenchi. Are Ayeka and Ryoko still going at it?" asked Ashura.

"Yep, same as always, I just can't figure out why they won't just leave me alone. I can't even get anything done or even do anything I want to do, without one or both of them butting into my business. They're obsessed with me, what I do, where I am, who I'm with, and everything else. Sometimes I wish I could just leave Earth and disappear," said Tenchi.

"Take my word for it Tenchi, disappearing is not worth it. You know my past and I know yours, fair is fair. Do not wish for something that you may one day regret. If you do get what you wish, are you sure that it is really what you want? I regret everyday the things I've done and the blood I've spilled. But yet I continued on and spill more and more blood. Until today that is, today I retired from the Mercenary Guild and the Bounty Hunter Guild. I'm a civilian now, but not any civilian, I'm the strongest around," said Ashura.

"You know Ashura you told me when we first met how we were very much alike, how we were both hybrids. I've been thinking about what you said and I still don't know what you're a hybrid of," said Tenchi.

"Yes, I know and there is a reason you weren't meant to know until I chose. Knowing the others they would blab and I would be hunted. Washu more than likely already knows what I am, but may still be puzzled as to who I am," said Ashura as he and Tenchi walked back to the house and his space ship disappeared into a sub-space pocket thanks to Washu.

When the two of them arrived at the household Ashura could tell that dinner was being served as it was the silence before the next storm. When he and Tenchi arrived at the table everyone was surprised to see him. They didn't recognize him, which was good since it meant that his newest technique was working.

"Um, Lord Tenchi, who is this person?" asked Ayeka politely.

"An old friend of mine," said Tenchi as he sat down and started to dish his plate.

"An old friend?" asked Ayeka confused when Katsuhito walked in for dinner.

"Oh, hello Ashura, back again I see. How did your training and jobs go this time?" asked Katsuhito politely.

"Hello to you as well sir. My training went as expected enough to fool them, but not you or Tenchi. As for my jobs, I'm retired now," said Ashura.

"Ashura!" said Ayeka surprised that it was him and he had fooled her once again.

"Yo, princess, shut up already," said Ryoko as Sasami walked in to hear Ryoko tell Ayeka to shut up.

It was the last straw that time, she was sick of Ryoko's laziness and her attitude towards royals, with the exception to Katsuhito and Tenchi. "Ryoko, why don't you shut up for a change? I'm tired of listening to you whine, complain, and tell everyone who starts talking to shut up! The only ones you don't do that to are Tenchi and grandfather, because you have too much respect for grandfather and you're trying to woo Tenchi to your side! The only other one you don't tell to shut up is Ashura, because he keeps to himself most of the time," exclaimed Sasami angrily causing Ryoko to get angry with her.

"Why you insolent little brat, how dare you talk to me that way!" said Ryoko as she summoned moved to attack Sasami only to find herself slammed against the wall with a sword against her neck. "I know what you two did last summer! Disgracing each other like that!"

"I suggest Ryoko that you refrain from attacking any member of this household again. If you do then you shall have to deal with me and the consequences. Do you understand me woman!" hissed Ashura venomously as Ryoko's eyes were wide with fear and realization of what she almost did.

Ryoko nodded mutely as she sat back down and began to eat peacefully. Everyone knew that Ryoko got carried away sometimes, but what she was accusing Sasami and Ashura of doing was uncalled for and demanded an apology. But before anyone could demand that Ryoko apologize, Sasami sat next to Ashura who looked at her as if asking her what she wanted to do.

"Sasami is there something you're not telling us?" asked Ayeka kindly.

"What Ryoko said is true in a sense. We were alone with each other quite a lot last summer and when I took Ashura to get registered with the Galaxy Police and Jurai, we ran into father. The result was that father had the new noblest of the nobles, and not just some pretty boy like he chose for you Ayeka, but a true noble to fight Ashura. The resulting match was incredible and extremely suspenseful. At times it looked like Kurai, who was the one father chose for me, was going to win, but even when he used Jurai's power, Ashura was able to dodge the attacks and wait for the perfect moment to strike, while Kurai was exhausted from attacking the way he did and using Jurai's power so much. When Ashura had his sword at Kurai's neck, Kurai told Ashura to kill him and let him die with honor. But Ashura snapped his sword in half and drove the tip into the ground so far that it was impossible to reach. He gave Kurai the other half of his sword and told him to get better and to train himself more," said Sasami.

"So father decided to make Ashura fight for his citizenship?" asked Ayeka.

"Actually father thought at the time, that Ashura was the one I had chosen to marry. Only afterward, when I told father that Ashura was on Jurai with me, because he was a friend and he was there to become a citizen of Jurai. You should have seen Ayeka; father blushed so badly from embarrassment that Ashura gave him a compliment on how good a father he was which reflecting on how good an Emperor he was. Father was in such a good mood from the praise that he granted Ashura honoree membership and citizenship of the planet Jurai, along with the Galaxy Police," said Sasami.

"But that still doesn't explain what Ryoko said," stated Tenchi.

"Well um you see Ayeka, you that time you refused to come home to Jurai, well Ashura and I had been dating quietly and secretly for a while and it was that time when you refused to come home that Ashura proposed to me. Ashura is my fiancée and well last summer we got carried away when we were caught in the storm and one thing led to another," said Sasami blushing.

"I see, since you two are engaged, then that leaves one question who is the brides maid and who is the best man?" asked Ayeka. "Jurai adopted these two customs as extra protection against any claims that two people were not married properly. Since this was adopted many Juraian's feel that Jurai has become a better planet, adopting other planet's rituals and customs into their own."

"Sasami will choose her brides maid and anyone who attempts to push her into choosing you, will meet a very unfortunate fate," said Ashura plainly.

"Ashura!" scolded Sasami as she lifted frying pan, only to have it cut in two and then dissected into multiple little pieces in the blink of any eye. "Again, what is with you and frying pans?"

"You have obviously never seen the injuries those things cause when slammed against somebody's skull. Call it a means of self-preservation and self-protection against such a threat," said Ashura.

"Oh, alright, but don't do it again!" said Sasami.

"No promises, the instinct of self-preservation and protection is built into the psyche of every living creature," said Ashura as Washu appeared and was about to say something when she noticed the pieces of the frying pan.

"Ashura slice and dice, another frying pan?" asked Washu.

"Yep," replied Sasami cheerfully as she kissed Ashura on the cheek.

"I still say the same thing I did when Ashura first arrived here. He is bad news and will only bring pain and suffering to us," said Ryoko.

Flashback

Tenchi was busy cleaning the shrine steps and pathway when the ship crashed. Kiyone who had been walking up the steps saw the ship crash and hailed it.

"Attention unidentified ship, this a restricted planet, only Juraian and Galaxy Police vessels are allowed here. Identify yourself immediately and state your purpose here," said Kiyone as she drew her weapon.

When she arrived she saw the ship was a spherical pod with only one entrance and exit which was quite obvious. When the front of the hatch opened a man with a rugged beard, mustache and wild uncombed hair stumbled out. She could tell he was either a drunk or something else. However when she aimed her gun at him it exploded on her and she saw that the man's face was blackened, but she also noticed he was weak and injured.

"Who are you?" demanded Kiyone.

**"Why should I answer your question?"** said the man.

**"Because I am a Galaxy Police Agent and I am in charge of this system. Now who are you?"** said Kiyone.

**"So you speak Galactigo? Fine, I am Ashura Moon of the Moon Clan. I had problems with my ship, sabotage and I crashed on this accursed planet,"** said Ashura sternly.

**"So, what about your wounds, how did you get them? Did you just happen to get into a fight with a Bounty Hunter?"** asked Kiyone sarcastically.

**"No, I got into a fight with a Changeling,"** said Ashura.

**"You are damn lucky to be alive then. Now because this was apparently sabotage and an uncontrollable event you won't be arrested. This will be reported as a routine maintenance problem with a ship,"** said Kiyone.

**"Fine,"** replied Ashura as he started to walk only to collapse down onto the ground after a few steps.

"Somebody get Ryoko and tell Washu to prep her Regeneration Tank!" yelled Kiyone as Tenchi ran to get Ryoko.

While they waited Kiyone couldn't help but feel this man could help her with her problems and help her find someone for herself.

_"KAKAROT!"_ yelled Ashura subconsciously in Saiyago.

"Does anybody know what language that was?" asked Kiyone as everyone shook their heads.

A few minutes later Ryoko showed up and lifted him onto her shoulders and phased to the house and entered Washu's lab.

"Quickly put him into the tank!" said Washu as she finished prepping the tank.

When Ryoko put him in his clothing instantly dissolved into nothing, but a small circle of black energy covered his private parts and his wounds were visible for them to see. He had deep slashes across his entire body and many tattoo's on his upper torso and face. His system was in just as bad shape as it had to heal itself slowly. But with Washu's Regeneration Tank operating at full capacity his healing was accelerated. Washu was also monitoring his power level and was very surprised when she saw his initial results upon entering the lab and his current results. His power level was increasing drastically and rapidly.

'What are you? Who are you?' thought Washu as she looked at Ashura.

Two Weeks Later

Washu was busy checking out his ship which she had teleported into her lab, when Ashura's eyes shot open. Looking around he found he was in a regeneration tank and a very complex one at that. Finally his eyes fell upon Washu and with his psychic abilities shattered the tank, catching her full attention.

"Where are my clothes?" asked Ashura as he stared at Washu.

"They had to be dissolved since you were in such critical condition. Normally I wouldn't have bothers, but you needed it bad," said Washu.

"I see; can you supply me with some clothing then?" asked Ashura.

"On the table beside you, an exact replica of the clothes you were wearing when you arrived here. Everyone is waiting for you to wake, especially Sasami, she has been in here everyday watching you," said Washu.

"Whatever, I just need to fix my ship or steal another one and get off this forsaken planet," said Ashura.

"It's not all that bad," said Washu.

"To you, maybe not, but I don't care for this planet," said Ashura.

"Fine, but your ship will take three months to repair. Some of the parts are rare, but mainly it's difficult to fix with all the unorthodox modifications. I'm surprised it's lasted this long and not blown up in space," said Washu.

"Maybe, but the modifications sacrificed several things in order o get powerful shields and incredible speed. Weapons are practically nothing, life support puts me into an almost comatose state, leaving just enough of my senses to determine if I'm approaching danger or a planet," said Ashura as he dressed. "It would be better for to just steal another one and leave this wretched planet."

"Whatever, at least go eat something," said Washu as she gave up with a sigh.

Ashura nodded and headed to the door and found himself in the house. Finding his way to the outside he looked around and found that he was in a completely unknown part of the world to him. Growling to himself he went back inside and saw his reflection in a mirror. Chuckling to himself he went back into the lab and found Washu waiting with a pair of scissors and combs.

"Fine get it over with, but I'll tell you now, if you make me look like an idiot, I will kill you," said Ashura.

One Hour Later

Washu had done her best at cutting hair and trimming beards to make him look nice. She was surprised though that she actually let him do a physical on him and she was surprised at what the initial results of his physical said.

Name: Ashura Moon of the Moon Clan

Eyes: Coal Black

Hair: Coal Black

Height: 6'9" (203 cm)

Weight: 256 lbs (115 kg)

Body Fat Percentage: 1.009

Muscle Mass Percentage: 98.001

Power Level: 243

Age: 16

Race: Hybrid-Human/Undetermined

Warrants: Two on Glacio, Ten on Galacto, Five on Jupiter II, Nineteen on Saturn IV, Twelve on Uranus V, Six on Neptune VI, Seven on Mercury III, Twenty on Jurai Colony Nine, and Fifty-seven arrest warrants by Galaxy Police Headquarters, total: 138 Warrants, all alive.

"You sure have been a little busy these past few years to have accumulated one hundred, thirty-eight arrest warrants," said Washu.

"Is that it? I take it that's just to keep me alive, what's my count for death warrants?" asked Ashura.

Death Warrants: total: 5437

"Five thousand, four hundred, thirty seven, in just death warrants! What the hell did you do to get that many death warrants?" asked Washu.

"Shot Queen Ice's sister in the back, beat her nephew into the ground, oh and I gave Queen Ice a nice big bruise on her cheek," said Ashura.

"That's all from the Changeling's!" exclaimed Washu unable to believe it.

"All but one and that one is from someone called Nagi," said Ashura.

"What did you do?" asked Washu.

"Blasted her clothes off in public, utterly humiliating her," said Ashura casually.

"You aren't going to live past sixteen at this rate," said Washu.

"Actually all those warrants should be expiring as of yesterday," said Ashura as the warrant totals suddenly went to zero.

Washu just sat back in her chair and watched him levitate a can shaving cream into his hand. He grabbed a towel on his way out and went to the bathroom to shave. He made sure that nobody saw him and proceeded to shave his beard and mustache off. His hair was tied back into a ponytail going down his back about a foot. When he finished he rinsed his face and dried it with the towel. Carefully making his way back into Washu's lab without being seen he had Washu locate the nearest space capable company. It turned out that Capsule Corps Headquarters was the only place and that was located in South City now.

"Damn it! I always knew she was stubborn and secretive, but I thought she would have put them at other locations besides the damn headquarters," cursed Ashura as he slammed his fist through the table beside him as Washu brought up the profile on the CEO/Owner of the company that had space flight available to them only.

Name: Bulma Briefs

Marriage Status: Single

Children: Mirai Badman, Trunks Badman, Mizu Badman; Ages: 17, 6, and 6

Age: 37

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Light Blue

Height: 5'10"

Weight: Undisclosed

Notes: Father of children is struggling to support children, criminal, child abuser, request that children be taken away from.

"Now I know I won't like this woman," said Washu.

"Yes, she seems to hate the father of her children," said Ashura as he turned to leave but stopped momentarily. "Three months you said?"

"Yes," said Washu.

"You have one year, if it isn't ready, then I'll just steal a ship," said Ashura as he walked out and heard Ryoko arguing with everyone.

"I'm telling you this guy is bad news, I talked to Washu about him and she showed me his criminal record. It's five times longer than mine and it seems he's made enemies with the Kold and Ice families at that!" said Ryoko.

"But Ryoko, you know as well as I do that the Kold and Ice families don't like anybody. For all we know he could have been defending himself from a misinterpretation on the Kold and Ice family's parts," said Ayeka.

"Maybe, but what about all the arrest warrants, especially the ones with the Galaxy Police?" asked Ryoko.

"You don't have room to talk there Ryoko. If you remember right, you are the most wanted criminal in the galaxy," said Ayeka.

"Maybe, but that's just from knocking off a few banks and destroying a few dozen Galaxy Police and Juraian ships," said Ryoko. "This guy has a wrap sheet twice as long as mine, he's destroyed three Galaxy Police ships, crippled hundreds of Juraian ships, and destroyed twelve moons! I can't even destroy moons!"

"True, but his warrants have all expired and all charges have been dropped and erased," said Ayeka.

"Yeah, I know, but the way he looked though… he looked like a drunk, but according to Washu he had serious external and internal injuries," said Kiyone.

"Yeah, but what kind of man could survive those type of injuries? I'm telling you, he is bad news and can only bring trouble," said Ryoko.

"Trouble, you have no idea the trouble you are in, by just being on this planet," said Ashura walking out of the shadows a bit.

The lower half of his face was wrapped in a pitch black cowl, leaving only part of his upper face visible through the mask he wore with his cowl. It covered his upper face, leaving his hair free, but nobody could tell what his face really looked like.

"If you want me to leave so bad, then say the word. I can be gone tonight if you wish," said Ashura.

"Then go, we don't need you around here!" said Ryoko.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the boy, who seems to be the most uncomfortable right now," said Ashura.

_"Now, I don't see any reason for you to have to leave. Your name is Ashura? I had a friend when I was ten whose name was Ashura Gohan Son, though his parents called him Gohan, as it was supposed to be his first name, but a mistake at the time caused his official name to be Ashura. They changed his name later on to Gohan K. Son, his mother didn't like the name Ashura and neither did his father or grandfather, but the doctors swore, that he chose the name Ashura. Would this person be you?"_ asked Tenchi in Saiyago which surprised Ashura.

_"Yes that is me, what is your name?"_ asked Ashura.

_"Tenchi Masaki,"_ replied Tenchi.

_"Tenchi, it's good to see you cousin, what is with all the women here?"_ said Ashura.

_"It was just Ryoko and Mihoshi at first, then Ayeka, then Sasami, then we found Washu, and finally Kiyone showed up hoping not to find Mihoshi alive,"_ said Tenchi.

_"Oh?"_ replied Ashura curiously.

_"Yeah, she is a major klutz and airhead, she neglects her duties and wants nothing more than to hang out with Kiyone, watch TV, eat, and sleep. Kiyone was on the road to the top when she got stuck with Mihoshi as her partner,"_ explained Tenchi.

"_I see, I would have sent Mihoshi to the next dimension by now,"_ replied Ashura as he finally the noticed the others staring at them.

"Um… Lord Tenchi, may I ask what you two were saying?" asked Ayeka.

"Sure, I was just wondering if it was possible for him to be a childhood friend of mine, who was also my cousin. Our mothers were half sisters and well they never really got along, but they both believed that family was number one. So when we were little, before my mother died, they would get together just for our sake and let us play together. Grandpa would he take time out from his Shrine duties to play with us, those were the days, but then my other died and I lost all contact with him," said Tenchi. "But before he left he had learned a different language and taught it to me. He told me it would be the only way we would recognize one another."

"So this man is your cousin?" asked Ayeka.

"Yeah," said Tenchi as Ayeka fainted.

End Flashback

"Shut up Ryoko," said Ashura.

"Fine," said Ryoko.

Even though she would never admit it, she had a silent respect for Ashura. The way he carried himself was different from anybody else. He was obviously superior to many beings, yet he didn't put himself above them. No, if anything he put himself as everybody's equal, including herself.

"So what does this mean?" asked Kiyone.

"It means that if anybody tries anything to hurt Sasami, then they will find themselves in the next dimension. That includes you Ryoko, that was your only warning," said Ashura.

"Ashura, we've heard you mention sending people to this next dimension. Exactly what is it?" asked Ayeka.

"The next dimension is more of a term used to scare others into not trying anything and getting them to back down from a potentially fatal fight and battle. They are sent to Other World if they loose," said Ashura.

"What is Other World?" asked Mihoshi.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Ashura. "Other World is the place where the dead go. I've sent plenty of people to Other World, to the next dimension. I've been in plenty of fight sin my lifetime. If you thought I was in bad shape arriving here tow years ago, then you should have seen me fighting a Changeling in his second form."

"Yep, I was right, you are crazy," said Washu as Ayeka and Kiyone nodded.

"It wasn't that bad, I managed to hurt him," said Ashura. "Though fighting a Changeling in the third form is even worse. I'll never forget how Froola was able to hurt me like that. Though Queen Kold was a bitch, she was in her fourth form and she was hideous and I even told her so. Princess Freeze had to be even worse, she was uglier and she reeked, I had to tell her then and she was in her fifth form. Thought I would have died against Queen Ice, she was the worst, in her sixth from, ugly, smelly, and did I mention stupid? I told her all that and it didn't even faze her, but when I told her that she was an idiot and a fool she was pissed."

"I was wrong, you're not crazy, you are complete and utterly insane to be saying those things to them," said Washu as Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ayeka, Ryoko, and even Sasami agreed with her.

"Well I guess I can have you send a greeting card to Hell for them telling them everything I said to them, but with it singing it to them day and night," said Ashura with a corked grin as everyone stared at him like he truly was insane. "What?"

"You killed them, you wiped out the entire Royal Changeling family?" asked Ayeka.

"Well at first it was just a misunderstanding. I had accidentally said something along the lines that the rest of the galaxy wasn't as dull as their planets," said Ashura. "For some reason that made them angry or they wee just frustrated and were using me to take their frustrations out on."

Everyone nodded and they went back to their meal. They would discuss more after dinner or the following day on his and Sasami's engagement.

-

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. This is my first Tenchi Muyo/DBZ-GT crossover, so please go easy on me. I would appreciate all ideas that you can give me and please leave name behind so I can give thanks. I don't have any real ideas for a poll right now, but I'll give you one anyway, it will probably be a while before I update. I'm also currently working on my hit story _Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan_.

Poll:

What do you think so far? Please explain.

What do you think of the Ashura/Sasami pairing? Please explain.

Should I just give up on this story? Yes or No, please explain.

What other pairings should there be? Please explain.

What do you think of Ashura and Tenchi beings half-cousins? Please explain.

Other Comments: Please explain.


	2. Visitor from Another Time

Chapter Two: Visitor from Another Time

A/N: Here is the second chapter and I must say I'm a bit surprised I even got some reviews. I'd like to thank Yukieoffire and Reign of Terror for your reviews. Now Reign of Terror, for the part you seem to be confused on, it's like this. Gohan Son (Son Gohan) is Ashura Moon, originally at the time of Gohan's birth Goku (Kakarot) had blurted out a name he read on the wall. The doctor misinterpreted this as his name, but when Chichi found out, it was changed to Gohan Son (Son Gohan). His original name was Ashura Gohan Son. I hope this clears some things up.

Shadow Kage

**-**

Masaki Shrine Residence

It was a typical day at the Masaki Shrine Residence, Ryoko and Ayeka fighting like always over Tenchi. Kiyone irritated with Mihoshi for sleeping on the job, again. Sasami, Ashura, and Tenchi fed up with it all, but keeping their mouths closed as not to make it any worse. Washu had just taken her food to her lab as to avoid the irritation of Ryoko and Ayeka.

"I'll see you guys later," said Tenchi as he stood and left the table.

"Where are you going Tenchi?" asked Ryoko.

"Yes Lord Tenchi where are you going?" asked Ayeka as well.

"School," replied Tenchi.

Neither Ryoko nor Ayeka made a comment after that about how he was leaving them. They knew by now that he always came back from school.

"Hey Ashura, your around Tenchi's age, why don't you go to school?" asked Ryoko.

"On this planet?" asked Ashura. "Don't make me laugh Ryoko, I've gone to school and graduated. I was the top of my class, but I made some connections to have my file sealed, even to the Emperor of Jurai and the Chief of the Galaxy Police."

"Man you must have made some connections, I couldn't even get that done," said Ryoko a bit impressed.

"Well you didn't threaten to make them live with an agonizingly slow tormenting death either now did you?" said Ashura.

"You threatened that to another living being Ashura?" asked Sasami shocked.

"When I was younger, and much more arrogant I did. These days threats like that just don't get the same results. These days money is what people like that want more than anything, aside from staying alive," explained Ashura.

"I see, so how exactly did you make this connection?" asked Ryoko.

"If I told you I would have to kill you," replied Ashura.

"I see, its one of those connections," said Ryoko a bit nervously.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I'm going out," said Ashura.

"With who Ashura?" asked Ryoko slyly.

"Myself," said Ashura. "I'm just going out to get away from you, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Washu."

"Why Mihoshi?" asked Ryoko curiously.

"She's annoying," replied Ashura as he left the house.

Ryoko just shrugged it off, but went to find Ayeka. If there was one thing the two of them got along about, it was snooping around and spying on people. Ryoko didn't buy Ashura's story about just going out to get away from them. So when she found Ayeka, she explained her suspicions about Ashura and didn't want Sasami to have to worry about if Ashura was cheating on her or not. Ayeka agreed and the two of them followed Ashura.

They found that he was just walking along the side of the road. After a few hours of following him, they saw him stop and look at his surroundings. Watching carefully they watched as he went down an old dirt road. After about another hour they came to a small house that was selling flowers. They watched as he bought some flowers and continued on down the dirt road.

At first they were confused about why they were at a graveyard, but when they saw Ashura stop, they figured it was just a place to meet whoever he was cheating on Sasami with. But when he walked into the graveyard they followed him until he stopped in front of a tombstone. There was another woman there as well.

"It's been a long time hasn't it," said the woman.

"Yes… it has been a long time. Nearly three years and it's still hard to believe that she's gone…" said Ashura trailing off as he set the bundle of flowers down in front of the tombstone.

"Yet, every year since it happened, you still come back here. Every year on this exact date, around this exact time, you come back from where ever it is you go," said the woman sadly.

"I know… I'm trying to find a place where I can live peacefully and not have to deal with the others that would take it away from me," said Ashura.

"I know daddy, I know," said the woman as she hugged Ashura crying.

"It's okay Kasumi, its okay," said Ashura as he hugged his daughter tightly.

Ayeka and Ryoko knew that Ashura hadn't been the telling the truth, but they didn't know it was so he could come to the grave of another woman. They continued to follow Ashura and his daughter now. They followed him to a decent size café, where he and his daughter began to talk.

"So Kasumi, have you found anyone for yourself yet?" asked Ashura.

"Not yet, but I'm currently going out with one Mirai Badman. I know you wanted me to lie low and be careful, but I think he may be the one," said Kasumi.

"I know Kasumi, your sixteen now, at least to this planet you are. I didn't go to Venus and get you for nothing. Besides, what would your mother think if I had forbidden you from seeing him again? She'd skin me alive if she were still here," said Ashura.

"Yeah, that's mom for you, always wanting us to be happy," said Kasumi.

"I know, that's why I destroyed the machine after I had ventured to yours and your mother's timeline and brought her back to live in a more peaceful and beautiful world. You were only eleven at the time and you were always mad at me for leaving you and your mother then," said Ashura laughing gently.

"Yeah, but I got over it, seeing as how I found a better reason to love you than to hate you," said Kasumi. "You're my father and besides you brought me to this world, from the Mirai timeline. What better thanks can I give you, besides not being a pain in your side, old man?"

"Hey, I'm not that old. On this planet we're the same age Kasumi," said Ashura.

"I know, but its fun to tease you like this," said Kasumi. "I just hope mom is happy, where ever she is."

"I know Seirei is happy, but she misses us, just as we miss her," said Ashura. "So besides your love life, how have you been doing?"

"Oh no you don't, it's my turn to ask the questions!" said Kasumi as Ashura put his hands up in surrender. "How has life been for you?"

"I had a few thousand arrest warrants on my head about a year ago. I've found a few nice planet's, much like this one and Venus, only better," said Ashura.

"Okay, what about your love life," said Kasumi.

"Now that is not any of your business Kasumi," said Ashura.

"Really, then how is my wondering if my father is happy not any of my business?" asked Kasumi slyly.

"Fine, you win Kasumi. I'm engaged… her name is Sasami," said Ashura.

"Really, congratulations daddy, where is she from?" asked Kasumi.

"She's from Jurai, she is the youngest of two… she is also a princess of Jurai," said Ashura as Kasumi blinked at what he just said.

"You really do have a soft spot for royalty, don't you?" said Kasumi.

"No, I have no soft spots for royalty. I am not a very large fan of royal hierarchy, however on Jurai they are equals among their people in all other ways. I believe the Jurai royal hierarchy may be one of the only exceptions," said Ashura.

"I see, well I take it was her personality and beauty that caught your attention," said Kasumi curiously.

"Yes, however it wasn't just that, it was her kindness, gentleness, and concern for others, even those who were complete strangers to her. Another thing is her cooking is among the best I've ever tasted," said Ashura as Kasumi's and his own stomach growled to be given food.

"Well, I told Mirai that I'd be out of town for a few weeks for personal reasons," said Kasumi hinting at what she was actually saying.

"I see, well why don't we go have some fun today," said Ashura.

Ryoko and Ayeka decided that they had seen and heard enough to get Ashura into some serious trouble. They started their way back to the Masaki Residence to tell Sasami about everything they had heard about Ashura and what he did every year.

-

Meanwhile Ashura and Kasumi had stopped by her hotel room and grabbed her things. The hotel room was simple enough, it would be hard to track her down, but they didn't want to take any chances. They paid the man at the desk to destroy the documents that showed Kasumi had ever been there. When they finished there they took off towards the Masaki Residence. But instead of walking or using a vehicle they flew there at top speed, or at least fast enough to keep up with each other. Ashura noticed Ayeka and Ryoko still at least fifteen miles away from the Masaki Residence and smirked.

When they arrived at the Masaki Residence they set her belongings down at the door. Moving further into the house, they could smell dinner being cooked for more than all of them combined. Even with his large appetite, it was more than should be.

"Ryo-Ohki can you get grandfather from the shrine?" asked Sasami.

"Meow!" said Ryo-Ohki as she bounded out towards the shrine.

"Are you expecting company?" asked Ashura, causing Sasami to swing a frying pan at him angrily.

However Ashura was faster and dissected the frying pan into even smaller pieces than the previous night.

"Have I done something wrong?" asked Ashura curiously.

"Why did you lead me on? Why didn't you tell me you were married!" demanded Sasami angrily as tears flowed down her face.

"Who told you these lies?" asked Ashura as he gripped his katana tightly.

"Ryoko and Ayeka got here about an hour before you did, thanks to one of Washu's inventions. They showed me everything that happened today regarding you at your little café meeting," said Sasami.

"Sasami I haven't been married for four years. My first wife…"

"Yes?" asked Sasami.

"She was killed, a man named Kakarot was extremely angry with my father here for insulting his wife. However his wife insulted my mother, father, and me first," said Kasumi. "So he asked her to apologize for her rude comment politely, but she just kept angering my father until he snapped and insulted her. She tried to have her husband hurt my father, but he missed my father and hit my mother instead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Sasami feeling guilty.

"Let me finish, she was put into a coma, shortly after a month had passed she died. She had been in so much pain, that she just couldn't take it anymore, she fought to the very end, until she was too weak to fight anymore. So every year since her death we visit her and give her flowers. We visit her grave every year and afterwards we catch up on what's happened in our lives and try to have a bit of fun. She always wanted us to be happy, no matter what other people thought of us," said Kasumi.

"I see… AYEKA! RYOKO! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled Sasami angrily.

"Yes Sasami?" asked Ayeka.

"Yeah Sasami?" said Ryoko.

"You two lied to me! You told me he was married! You didn't tell me that she had passed away! You told me he was using me! Now let me see that tape, now!" said Sasami angrily, scaring Ayeka and Ryoko.

"Why should we? We told you the truth! He is married and he is using you!" said Ryoko a bit angry.

"My first wife is dead Ryoko. She has been dead for the past four years. Every year I come back to her grave to pay my respects and catch up on current events with Kasumi," said Ashura angrily.

"Then why did she say she loved you and why did you say that you loved her!" said Ryoko thinking she finally had him in a corner.

"Because Kasumi's full name is, Kasumi Kage Moon of the Moon Clan. She is my daughter, are you telling me I shouldn't love my own daughter, my own flesh and blood!" demanded Ashura angrily.

Ryoko who had turned pale from her mistake and by the way she could see a white flame surrounding Ashura and not even harming him in any way. She shook her head and quickly apologized for what she had said and accused him of doing. Ayeka also apologized, but she also asked for forgiveness.

"Your forgiven, Ayeka, at least you have sense enough to realize when your wrong," said Ashura as he helped Sasami set the table.

A few minutes later they finished setting the table when Tenchi came in. He was hungry and not in a mood to be dealing with Ayeka and Ryoko's fighting over him. When he sat down at the table he noticed that there was more food than normal.

"Tenchi how was your day?" asked Katsuhito.

"It was good at first, but we had a new teacher that seemed to have it out for me personally. It turns out that it was worse than I thought," said Tenchi.

"Did you find out who this woman was?" asked Tenchi's father.

"Yeah, her name is Chichi Son," said Tenchi as he heard and saw three pairs of chop sticks fall to the table. "Is it something I said?"

"Are you sure her name was Chichi Son?" asked Ashura.

"Yeah, why, is everything okay?" asked Tenchi.

"Don't you get it Tenchi, the surname was Son. What does that tell you?" asked Ashura.

"Oh no, it was Aunt Chichi!" said Tenchi scared for his life now as he remembered the fights his mother and aunt had gotten into.

"So it is her after all," said Katsuhito. "Tenchi I recommend you do everything you can to please her, but within limits."

"Yes grandpa, I can't believe that I have class with her," said Tenchi miserably.

"Whatever you do Tenchi do not speak of me at school, ever!" said Ashura.

"I know. I won't speak of you at school. Why don't we change the subject?" asked Tenchi eagerly.

"Very well," said Katsuhito. "Ashura, why don't you tell us who this pretty young lady sitting beside you, is."

"Very well grandfather, everyone this is Kasumi Moon of the Moon Clan," said Ashura.

"A sister?" questioned Tenchi's father.

"No, my daughter," said Ashura as it was time for everyone else to drop their chop sticks in surprise.

"Your daughter?" asked Katsuhito, obviously surprised.

"Yes, from my first wife. I had journeyed to a timeline known as the Mirai timeline. It is a post-apocalyptic version of Earth. It was ravaged by Android's, when I went there the Android's had been defeated. I fell in love with a girl called Seirei; we married a few months after we first met, a few months after that Kasumi was born. I spent a couple of years there, but I left to make room for them in my home. I returned a few months later in this time's standards, but a malfunction with the Time Machine I used caused me to arrive in that timeline later than I had intended to. When I arrived Kasumi was eleven years old and angry with me for a long time. When I returned to this timeline it was right after I had left to go back there," explained Ashura as he continued his story to the present day.

"Wow," said Tenchi. "I mean this is kind of hard to believe, but then again when you live in the same house as Washu."

"Yes, it can be difficult to believe, especially since this planet should have been wiped out decades ago," said Ashura.

"What do you mean Ashura?" asked Katsuhito curiously.

"I mean I have been keeping things from you," said Ashura. "I had to make sure everything was in place. I had to be sure that they wouldn't find me. However since it seems that things are getting to be a bit unstable, I need to let you know."

"Very well, you can start by explaining about your last comment," said Katsuhito.

"I would, but it goes back farther than that," said Ashura.

"What you going to us that you're not completely human? We know that from Washu and neither am I," said Tenchi.

"True, but I have no Juraian blood in my veins. I only have human and Saiyan blood in my veins," said Ashura.

"SAIYAN!" exclaimed Ryoko.

"What's a Saiyan?" asked Tenchi.

"Saiyan's were a race of humanoid warriors. They could pass off for humans, maybe even Juraian's except for a few characteristics. Their hair is always in one position, from the time they are born to the time they either cut it or they die. Another thing is that Saiyan's have ape like tails that are very dangerous on nights of a full moon," said Washu carefully.

"Why what happens on the night of a full moon?" asked Kiyone.

"They transform," said Ryoko.

"Transform, into what?" asked Ayeka curiously.

"They transform into giant ape like monsters, known as Oozaru's. Few have ever had any control over themselves in this state. Much less remember anything that they did. But aside from those characteristics they are incredibly power, strong, and extremely aggressive. This is why they were feared so much, they were powerful and why they were hired as planet exterminators. They would go to these planets and exterminate all life on them and then sell the planet to the highest bidder. Many worlds suffered this fate, they were once in league with the Kold family, but soon the Saiyan home world was destroyed by an asteroid," said Washu.

"Yes, the Saiyan's did do all that, but now there are few of us left. Because of this Saiyan's are not commonly found in the galaxy. But you should know that your records on the destruction of the Saiyan home world are in error. Frieza destroyed the Saiyan home world, because my grandfather a low level soldier and his crew took on the challenges that not even the elite's would take. They succeeded every time, until one time Frieza turned on them and obliterated the Saiyan home world," explained Ashura carefully.

"Then how is it that Saiyan's still live?" asked Ayeka.

"My father was sent to Earth as a baby to wipe out all life, but he hit his head and became its protector instead. Eight years ago I noticed some of his original personality start seeping through. He would become more violent, more dangerous and uncontrollable towards me, so I left," said Ashura.

"How is that Goku Son, wife of Chichi Son, was able to commit such an act?" asked Katsuhito. "I met him and he was very nice and helpful."

"It was his Saiyan side that was seeping through. His birth name is Kakarot," said Ashura.

"So because he hit his head as child, he became Earth's protector instead of annihilator. However his Saiyan side his seeping through more and more," said Katsuhito.

"Precisely, but you should know that even with Jurai's power, you might only have chance at stopping an incredibly powerful Saiyan, that hasn't ascended yet," said Ashura warningly.

"Ashura, would you care to elaborate on what you by ascending?" asked Washu.

"I mean transforming, not into the Oozaru, but into something much more powerful. I mean transforming into a Super Saiyan," said Ashura.

"That's just a myth!" said Ryoko.

"How is it a myth? How else do you think Kakarot beat Frieza on Namek?" asked Ashura curiously.

"What? A Saiyan beat Frieza?" asked Ryoko.

"Yes, however Frieza survived Namek's destruction and came to Earth as a cyborg. When he arrived, a man by the name of Mirai, slice and diced him and his father. He warned us about two Androids that would appear and start causing total chaos on the planet. Earth would end up like the Mirai timeline and I would be dead, along with probably most of you as well," said Ashura simply. "However we trained for three years to meet the coming threat, but when it showed its face, something was different. Two Android's did indeed appear, but they weren't the right Android's. One of these Android's was Dr. Gero. Eventually he led us to the other two, but there was a third Android. Eventually a bio-android appeared by the name of Cell."

This caused Tenchi, his father, and grandfather to look at Ashura in shock.

"Cell as in the one that was destroyed years ago?" asked Tenchi.

"The one and only, however he needed to absorb Android's Seventeen and Eighteen to obtain his final form and become stronger. Cell was made up of DNA from my father, Vegeta, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Frieza, and King Kold," said Ashura. "He had the ability to acquire ones techniques by merely touching them or them touching him. In the end my father sacrificed his life for Earth, because I was intent on making him suffer. However he returned because a single cell had survived and he regenerated himself. In the end I obliterated every last piece of him, every little cell. When we used seven mystical items called the Dragon Balls to summon the Eternal Dragon, we resurrected everyone killed by Cell. My mother convinced my father to allow himself, to be brought back with the other victims of Cell. We used the last wish to make Eighteen and Seventeen human, but they would keep their powers, which put them on par with us as Super Saiyan's."

"So in other words, Mirai is from the Mirai timeline and he came back to keep what happened to his world from happening to this one. But since your father's Saiyan side started to show, he has been acting more hostile. I take it by the way this Vegeta sticks around, is because he wants beat Kakarot," said Washu making it seem complicated and simple at the same time.

"Something like that," said Ashura ending it there.

"I still have a question, if these Androids were on par and stronger than you as Super Saiyan's, how did you beat Cell?" asked Ryoko smugly.

"By ascending to the next level of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Two," said Ashura.

"WHAT! There's a second level to Super Saiyan!" exclaimed Washu.

"Yes and no, if you could transport us to another dimension or planet, where they can't sense me, then I'll show you my full power," said Ashura.

"Why didn't you just say so? That's easy, I take it you want it quite far away, where they won't be able to find you," said Washu as Ashura nodded and in mere moments they were all on another planet, that could sustain them outside. (In others words, a planet they could breathe on and not fall over dead or ill.)

"Now this is the normal version of a Saiyan that I'm currently in, we go about our lives like this mainly. Now the Super Saiyan level is achieved by great anger or danger, after you transform a coupe of times you can do it at will," said Ashura as he crouched down, clenched his fists and teeth, and began to power up to Super Saiyan. "There are several noticeable changes for instance, our hair turns a golden blond and our eyes turn a teal color, along with a bit more muscle mass and incredible amounts of ki are accessible."

In one swift moment Ashura made the transformation into a Super Saiyan, causing everyone to stare in awe. Grinning he turned around, so they could see all the differences in him.

"Now the second level of Super Saiyan is even harder to get, because it can be confused with two other levels that are in-between these two, we call those who transform to these levels, Ultra Saiyan's. Basically more power and muscle mass, but less speed," said Ashura transforming into an Ultra Saiyan showing off his muscles. "Now if you think having this many muscles is nice, wait until you see the Ultra Saiyan Two transformation. Tons of muscles upon muscles, with huge amounts of raw power and brute strength, but your speed is dampened tremendously."

Ashura transformed to the second Ultra Saiyan Two level and his muscles bulged outwards causing everyone to see how strong he was, but they noticed that when he moved he seemed much slower. They also noticed that his hair was spiked out in every direction. He powered down from that form and breathed slowly, catching his breath, before continuing.

"Now the transformation to Super Saiyan Two, takes two things, a lot of rage and a lot of need. I needed more power to defeat Cell, so I got it when my rage hit the ceiling and busted right through, not literally. My muscles bulge slightly, but I'm much faster, much more powerful, and have much more physical strength that a normal Super Saiyan or any of the Ultra Saiyan's," said Ashura transforming to Super Saiyan Two. "Oh, my hair also grows slightly and doesn't stick up quite as much either. This is a useful level, especially since this next transformation is quite dangerous to attempt if you're not prepared for it, which most usually are."

"You mean a third level too!" said Washu in shock, yet again.

"Yes, however this next level has to come from deep within you. You have to grab hold of it and force it to come out and manifest itself, until you can master it like the first two levels. This level causes my hair to grow out considerably and fall down my back, more than it does in my normal form. My eyes become a more defined teal, verging on the edge of an emerald green. My eyebrow will disappear, giving me a fiercer appearance and a single bang will fall over my face. The dangerous part about this transformation is… that it… is… extremely… draining!" said Ashura as he transformed into the third level fully. "If I'm desperate enough to use this form, then I have to make it fast, because my power will be burning out like water through your fingers. It's extremely dangerous and until I master it completely, it's a last resort."

"Amazing, from the data I've collected, I'd say that level as got to be stronger than anything I've ever seen or recorded! It's simply amazing," said Washu as she slumped against the house lost in thought. "It's no wonder your race was feared and taken out. If they could achieve that type of power, they could easily wipe out the Juraian's or enslave them and many other races too."

"Yes, well be thankful they are gone, they don't like hybrids, like me for instance. I am grateful that only a handful of us are left and that there are more hybrids than there are full blooded Saiyan's. Now let's get back to dinner, before it gets cold," said Ashura as everyone went inside.

Once inside they were transported back to Earth where they continued eating dinner in peace, or rather what could be defined as peace at the Misaki Residence (chaos). After dinner Ashura and Sasami spent time with Kasumi teaching her how to cook as well as Sasami. They also discussed Kasumi's feelings about Sasami being her stepmother. By the time it was time for all to go to bed, it was clear to Ashura and Sasami, that Kasumi was perfectly okay with Sasami being her stepmother, though she wouldn't take orders from her like a parent. She wanted to be her friend more than her stepdaughter, which appealed very much to Sasami and Ashura.

-

A/N: Well that's it for chapter two. Sorry it took so long, but I got side tracked by other fic's and lost my train of thought for this story. I'm slowly regaining it, so expect delays in-between updates. Now here is the poll:

Should I give up on this story yet?

What did you think about Ashura already having a daughter? (Details in the chapter.)

What other pairings should there be?

What should happen in the next chapter? (Some details please.)

Well that's all I could think of for a poll, I hope you like this chapter. Please leave ideas, comments, and criticism in review. That's it for now.

Shadow Kage


End file.
